


A One Ticket Home (To See You Again)

by teruteru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by One Ok Rock "One Way Ticket", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: Hanamaki misses Matsukawa like crazy while he's in Tokyo. Matsukawa already warns him to not go back to Miyagi too often.But, what if Hanamaki can't hold back? What if his heart tells him to go back to Miyagi? To be one with his Matsukawa again?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 18





	A One Ticket Home (To See You Again)

Hanamaki laid down on his apartment bed on a Sunday in the last week of March, thinking about various things. About his -finally- university graduation in two days. About Miyagi. About his friends.

About a certain Matsukawa Issei. His certain Matsukawa Issei.

_Remember that night_  
_I had to leave you_  
_You said it's alright_  
_And I believed you_

As if his brain now played a movie, so many memories involving Matsukawa appeared inside Hanamaki's thoughts. About the goodbye at the train station back in Miyagi.

"Is it okay for you to accompany me here?" Hanamaki opened up his mouth after they arrived. 

Matsukawa nodded, as he pinched Hanamaki's right cheek. "I'll be here until I can't see your train. You keep ask me that since we left your house."

"I just want to make sure. Is it... Fine if I leave you for four years?"

Matsukawa nodded again. "I'll be fine. You'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Hanamaki knew Matsukawa really mean it. And, he believed it.

"Don't go back home too often," said Matsukawa.

Suddenly, Hanamaki raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Just concentrate on your study. You'll have your time to go back here."

Hanamaki's heart sunk, but he kept smile so wide Matsukawa couldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

When his train arrived, Hanamaki couldn't help it but held Matsukawa's hand.

"See you in four years?" Hanamaki asked. "You know I'll call you often and vice versa, right?"

_You know I'm no good_  
_No good at goodbyes_  
_No good without you_  
_Better by your side_

Matsukawa smiled. "And vice versa."

_Wish I could be there with you_  
_I'm feeling lost without you_

No one said 'I love you' that night. They both knew it before they had to say it.

***

_In this empty bed_  
_Where I'm all alone_  
_I've been such a mess_  
_Need a one way ticket_

Hanamaki thought about this a thousand times. He wanted Matsukawa to come to his graduation ceremony tomorrow, but he knew Matsukawa wouldn't be there. That guy had work to do; he got a mother and a little sister to take care of. 

Hanamaki respected that. He loved his boyfriend's family as much as he loved Matsukawa himself.

But, as an exchange Hanamaki had to do something. This was the reason he's calling Oikawa right now.

"Yo, Captain! Long time no talk!"

He talked with Oikawa for ten minutes, telling the former captain of Aoba Johsai's male volleyball team about his plan. Oikawa laughed, but he supported one of his best friends and former teammate's plan.

"Tsk tsk tsk, bad Makki~ but, I have to admit your plan is great. I bet Matsukawa's already bushy eyebrows will be bushier when he sees you."

Hanamaki laughed so hard.

"So, you'll help me?" Hanamaki asked.

"Of course, Makki! Iwa-chan and I will prepare everything. You go to bed now. You have a very important ceremony to attend tomorrow."

Hanamaki smiled. There were times where he could rely on his best friends. "Thank you, guys. You two are the best."

"I knoooow~ now, go to bed. We'll talk later."

"Yeah, bye."

After he hang up the phone, Hanamaki laid down in his bed, thinking about his plan and Matsukawa and fell asleep.

***

April, 20xx  
Spring  
Miyagi train station

"What the hell, Iwaizumi? Why do you drag me here?"

Iwaizumi kept dragging Matsukawa inside the train station, chose to keep his mouth shut. He agreed to all of this because he was tired of Oikawa begging him to participate in his and Hanamaki's plan.

Okay, he didn't want to see Oikawa upset; Oikawa was his boyfriend and he loved that guy. But above all, he just wanted to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa together again. Call him cheesy in this situation, but Iwaizumi couldn't care less.

"Oi, Iwaizumi! For god's sake, why do you drag me here?"

"Just shut up and follow me."

They then waited in a spot where Oikawa could see them. Oikawa was waiting for Hanamaki's train to arrive. Matsukawa shook his head, giving up and just go with the flow.

Matsukawa, honestly, missed Hanamaki so much. Once, he thought about going to Tokyo by himself to drag the pink-haired guy's ass back to Miyagi. Or asking Hanamaki to come home in one of his holidays. But he remembered that he was the one telling Hanamaki to not go home too often.

_Anywhere you are_  
_Is where I want to go_

Matsukawa wanted to go to Tokyo to be with Hanamaki once, but he quickly realized that his mother and his little sister need him. He let Hanamaki pursued his study while he himself stayed in Miyagi, work his ass off for his family.

Takahiro, I miss you...

  
Matsukawa opened his eyes, didn't realize he closed his eyes for the last couple minutes.

He blinked. His eyes... This must be some kind of illusion.

He blinked again, twice.

Hanamaki was in front of him, laughed so hard.

  
Hanamaki laughed so hard as soon as he arrived and Oikawa dragged him to the special spot he and Iwaizumi prepare. There they were, his best friend and his boyfriend. Smile, he ran over to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, hugging the taller guy.

"Hey!"

Hugging his boyfriend's waist, Matsukawa laughed as well. Happiness can be seen from the both of them.

They met again. Finally.

_I don't care how I get it_  
_Need a one way ticket home_

_***_

_Hanamaki sat down in front of his laptop, rested his back on a big pillow and kept looking at his laptop._

_Since yesterday, Hanamaki looked for a train ticket from Tokyo to Miyagi. It wasn't an easy task, given that Spring is near and so many people went to Miyagi to enjoy the Spring break. Train tickets were booked earlier, for sure._

_Scratching his head, he took his phone and searched for a number he's been calling for several weeks. A cheerful voice belong to Oikawa Tooru can be heard._

_"Makki~~"_

_"Hey, I was wondering if you already got a train ticket for me."_

_Oikawa laughed. "You sound so stress, Makki. Chill, okay? Iwa-chan booked you a ticket for next month. It's a bullet train, my dude. I don't know how he did it, but the ticket is way cheaper than we think."_

_Hanamaki blinked. A cheap bullet train ticket? In Spring? The gods must be crazy. Hanamaki couldn't believe his luck - well, Iwaizumi's luck._

_"Iwaizumi sure did a good job. I can never thank him enough."_

_"Hey, I've done my part in this plan, too. Give me some credits, Makki."_

_Hanamaki laughed._

_"And I thank you, Great King, for your help in my plan. Thanks to both of you."_

_"I know, I know. Now, you can pack your stuff and get rest."_

_Hanamaki nooded. "Okay, then. See you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and/or comments ❤


End file.
